1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bracket assembly and a form system used to build structural components and, more specifically, to a bracket assembly and a form system used to build structural components such as, for example, a foundation for a building, from a volume of concrete and/or other at least partially liquid and curable building material.
2. Description of Related Art
As noted in the above-identified commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,097, conventional form systems are known to receive and to maintain a volume of concrete and/or other at least partially liquid building materials in place while the building materials cure over time. Once cured, the form system is typically removed from the cured building material to expose the formed structural component for use as, for example, a foundation or portion thereof, supporting a building or like structure of interest.
As is generally known in the art of building construction, an area is excavated and a form system is assembled therein to match dimensions of a desired foundation or footing. Conventional forms typically comprise panels constructed of steel, wooden boards, planks or sheet material (e.g., plywood) and the like, that are arranged in parallel side-by-side configurations to define side walls and a channel between the side walls along one or more lengths of the excavated area. The panels are staked or otherwise secured in place to prohibit deformation of the side walls as concrete is poured in the channel between the side walls. As can be appreciated, dimensions (e.g., height, thickness, length and shape) of foundations and footings (and thus the form system) vary depending on the structure being built as well as applicable building codes and standards of the industry.
Accordingly, while some aspects of conventional forms and components thereof can be standardized, some degree of customization is typically needed to meet the requirements of the structure being built and/or the building codes and standards employed at the particular job site. In view thereof, the inventor has recognized that a need exists for a relatively inexpensive and easily configured bracket assembly and form system to build structural components such as, for example, a foundation for a building or portions thereof.